Quiescence
by DollyBuni
Summary: Always, he had been silent, closed off, almost detached. His thoughts, have always been hard to distinguish. But as mysterious as he had seemed to be, he has joys, weaknesses, sorrows, he knows this better than anybody could. So seeing the world, and his journey, from his eyes, one might be able to finally understand...


_Disclaimer: I do not own the series of Naruto. All of it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
_

* * *

**Quiescence  
**

Beneath a quiet, and seemingly empty sky, aside from the illuminating beams of light that shone from the full moon, a small kid, holding an infant wrapped around in a small blanket, were sitting outside on the smooth wooden porch to their traditional home, quietly feeling the chilling winds. This terrible night, that would be revered as a terrifying event for many years in the future.

The ominous feeling could be felt throughout the village of Konoha. Nobody having a clue what it was, most people having decided to ignore the subtle feeling of dread that had been floating in the air, not caring to notice the breathtaking disturbance, when it had been most crucial to do so.

As we go back to the pair of brothers sitting alone, their parents having gone away for reasons unknown at the time, the infant began to cry. The atmosphere and distress not even able to escape this newborn child.

The older kid, cradled the baby closer to his chest. "Don't cry Sasuke," he whispered, attempting to give a sense of comfort. "Your big brother's here to protect you, no matter what happens," he had said assuredly, with a kind face. Meaning to uphold every word of his promise to his new brother.

Unfortunately, some pledges are never meant to be upheld, such as this one. No matter how genuine, how real the intent was to keep it, the only thing it can ever be in the end, is broken.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginnings****  
**

"Why won't Itachi come home yet? It's taking him _forever!_", I wined, to no on in particular. I know it's because of his school, and it's very important but, I still really want to play with him! It really seems that ever since he had started his time at the ninja academy, he never has time to spend at home anymore. It's like he really is just leaving me behind..

My hands grasped around on of the many toys that had been scattered across my room. I knew my father wouldn't approve of this mess, but I told myself that I would clean it up before he came in here, if he would at all.

Breaking into a cheerful smile as I picked up a toy shuriken, pretending that Itachi was here, actually with me at this moment. My mind running away with me, as I imagined him practicing along side me. My mind slowly drifting away, thinking only of lessons that he could give me, the guidance.  
that I had always longed to hear.

But, I had known that it wasn't possible, not yet anyway, having been told that I had needed to wait until I was a bit older, at least enrolled in the academy to be practicing techniques and jutsus, but couldn't everybody see that I was ready right now?

My teeth clenched together tightly, my grip around my toys getting stronger, and feeling the familiar sense of envy, created out of a rivalry that I myself had decided to make for my elder brother. Sighing, I pulled myself out of this series of mindless thoughts, and gradually shifted my focus back to the little toy that I still have laying in my hand. Now feeling guilty for the harsh way that I had just treated it moments ago.

However, that feeling, quickly fading as I begun to swing around my toys in a childish delight, once again giggling in excitement. This time, continuing the game until I heard the familiar opening swish of the front door to our house, with the warm greeting of "I'm home!".

"Brother!", I exclaimed, he was finally here! The game from before, now forgotten entirely, was left behind by my steps, soon escalating into a quick run, in order to see him again, after the entire day of just wanting him to be near me. I bounded into him, excitedly wrapping my arms around his taller form.

"Welcome home!"

My abundant energy, which was now seemingly running away with myself, all of my wishes now escaping from me at once. "Let's play! Hey Itachi, what do you want to play?" I looked up at him, just as a hyper puppy that just had their owner return home would.

Though, my excited glee quickly disappeared as my mother had just come in the room, her arms holding up a basket of laundry that she had done for the day. "Sasuke! Your brother has his academy homework to do!", she scolded me, though not for the first time. Continuing, "You can play after he's done!".

My expression, moments ago so happy, was now in a dark downcast. My lip quivering, with tears threatening to fall.

But I thought... that when big brother came home, I could finally...

"-It's okay", Itachi interrupted my thoughts.

_Wait, does that mean..._

"I'll do my homework later, after all, it's easy," he continued, confirming my hopes.

_Thank you, big brother, thank you so much!  
_  
" 'Kay, then, come on Itachi!", I said as I nearly bounced my way out the door. "Okay, Sasuke, I'm coming," he answered back to me, calmly, as he followed me out of the door.

We both knew where to go, to a pleasant forest patch that was just inside the walls of the Uchiha clan. It has always been our spot to go, weather it was for training, or just having nothing else to do.

"So Sasuke, what would you like to play?", Itachi asked, as he broke the silence. "Hmm.. I want to play what you want to!", I answered back with a slight pout.

"Well then, how about this time, hide and seek?"

And so we did.

Experiencing the cool breeze of the air against my skin felt refreshing, having been indoors the entire day. Beams of sunlight, that show through the branches and the leaves illuminated my path, as I was now playing one of my favorite games with him.

Continuing my long search for my brother, I wondered to myself. _Hmm, where did he hide?_

As I looked behind circled around another tree, yet again, with no luck, I took a deep breath.

_He couldn't have made it too far, after all, he has to be around here somewhere. Concentrate, Sasuke..._ I consoled myself.

A sudden noise had broken my train of thought. I gasped, for the idea that it was my brother had passed my mind. I looked back towards the area where the quiet sound had come from, making sure that it wasn't just the rustling of autumn, or the scurrying of a tiny mouse.

I peeked timidly around the tree, and, greeted with the stunning realization that I had actually found him! Hopping around the roots of the tree in front of me, I made my way up to him. "Aha, found you, brother!"

With a warm smile, my brother answered. "Not bad, Sasuke, but... too bad!", he said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, leaving me alone once again. "Oh, no fair!", I cried out in frustration. It had taken me already so long to find him as it was..

Well, if he wasn't there, then he had to be somewhere in this forest, right? With my new found drive and persistence to find him, I set off, determined to beat him at last.

The minutes, now were leading up to hours. The sky had become dark, leaving myself steadily seeing less and less in the empty sky. Thoughts of the unsettling unknown now filling my mind. The fresh breeze that had before made me feel so thrilled, was now leaving unbearable shivers up and down my spine. My skin, now crawling with the imagined feeling of not being alone with only my brother anymore.

Hearing a fleeting noise in the distance, my head whipped around in a panicked frenzy. "Brother?", I tentatively called out, my voice shaking. "Is that you..?" I silently pleaded that it was.

I didn't want to play this game anymore. In actuality, I really wanted to go home right now, I didn't like this, all of these feelings...

"Itachi?", I called out, this time louder than before, into the night void of everything except black, hoping that he might be able to hear me. "I want to go home now, please.."

After having uttered the few words, in a matter of moments, he had appeared by my side. "You did well, Sasuke," he said in a whisper.

"Are you kidding?", my voice steadily getting less shaky as it has been before. "I wasn't even able to find you!"

"True, but considering the advantages that I had over you, you truly have done very well. Trust me.", he said as he was reaching out to me.

I grabbed his hand reluctantly, and while walking home alongside my brother, I could think of nothing else except of what I told myself I should have been able to do.

* * *

Having made our way home, mother and father greeted us a good return, though, after my mother had lectured us that next time we should be home sooner, because as it was, it was already time for dinner.

Our meal, was eaten in silence, as usual. Father thought it too improper to have conversations while we were eating. So, while it was partly difficult, I had patiently waited until everyone was finished with the food, to be able to talk about what happened in the forest earlier today. Father's going to like to hear this, right?

When mother was cleaning the dishes, I knew that it was now okay to talk, and I didn't miss a moment.

"Hey father! Itachi and I played hide and seek today, and he used the Bunshin no Jutsu!", I paused to take a quick breath, "don't you think that's cheating?!"

I awaited his answer, but it wasn't what I had expected to hear. He turned to face my brother. "Oho... so you can use Bunshin already, eh?", he asked with an impressed smile, the smile that he would always give to Itachi, and the smile that I had so longed to see directed at me.

In a last attempt to be able to please my father for once in the future, I quickly faced Itachhi, who was sitting next to me at the table. "Brother, show me how to do the Bunshin later!"

However, mother, who had heard that part of the conversation, objected before anything else could be said. "Sasuke, I told you before, he has homework!"

And just as today, things have always been like this. I don't have special traits, and I don't have any great feats, I'm not like Itachi, whom father is always proud of. But... I hope to change that. One day, I will become worthy for father's acknowledgement and praise, that is my dream.

To one day, not live in Itachi's shadow.


End file.
